Harry Potter and the Search for Miranda Potter
by Barakanaga16
Summary: Five years after Voldemorts defeat, When Harry Potter has a bizarre dream, he discovers something new about his life: He has a long lost sister!
1. Chapter 1

*This is my first non-smut Harry Potter fic. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Scholastic and Warner Bros. Hope you enjoy it.

_ It was five years since the defeat of Voldemort. Harry Potter was at peace and life couldn't have gotten better. He had proposed to his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. It had happened in the gardens of The Burrow at sunset. Harry, with the help of Hermione Granger, up the beautiful flowers in preparation for it. That evening,she had returned from practice with the Holyhead Harpies, who recruited her when she graduated Hogwarts.

Ron Weasley, Hermione, and the entire Weasley family approved of Harry and wanting to marry her, which made him even more happy. When she got home, everything was normal as could be. Ron and Hermione were cuddling while reading the Daily Prophet. Mr. Weasley was at work while Mrs. Weasley was doing the dishes. Harry was at the dinner table, waiting for her. As she stepped into the kitchen, Harry stood up, gave her a gentle kiss, and began his plan.

"Ginny, can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"Let me just change out of-"

"Please, it's important." he interrupted.

"Okay," she said concerned.

They stepped outside and Harry led her to the Gardens, where the proposal would take place. It was quiet all around them and then he suddenly stopped in a circle of rocks. He held her hand and they both stare out into the sunset. He looked behind him and saw everyone in position, mostly Hermione. Harry turned them both so they stared at each other and bent down on one knee. Hermione flicked her wand and flowers erupted all around them, giving Ginny a most nervous turn in her stomach.

"Harry?" she asked nervously.

"Ginerva Weasley, you are the most important person in my life and I could not live one more day without you in it. When I was looking for the Horcruxes, the thought of you being tortured by the Death Eaters was too much to bare. I wondered every day if you were still alive and when I saw you were okay, I was most relieved."

"Since the end of the war, our lives have been the most peaceful they ever have been. I spend every day with you and each day surpasses the previous." he took her hand gently. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small black box and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring. "Ginny, I want to spend the rest of my life with you until we both die. So, will you marry me?"

"OH GOD YES HARRY! I WILL! I WILL!" she yelled.

He stood up and hugged her tightly before kissing her. They turned to see Mrs. Weasley and Hermione crying dreadfully. Everyone else gave the happiest smiles that one could ever give. Harry gave a smirk and quickly picked her up to her amazement, and carried her inside, kissing her along the way. When they got inside, he out her down and everyone gathered at the table and ate dinner, listening to hilarious stories and what had happened during the previous years.

Night time came and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry permission to sleep in the same bed as Ginny since they were engaged. He thanked her and was super happy about spending his first night with his fiance. Harry was no stranger to seeing Ginny naked, but being the first night as an engaged couple, it was special to him. For the next hour, they had sex, sharing their love for each other and proving that love conquered all.

When it was all done, Harry wrapped his arms around her and drifted to sleep, kissing her neck as he did so. In no time, he entered his dream world, but it was not what he had expected. He was back at the white Kings Cross where he encountered Dumbledore after Voldemort 'killed' him. Coming from the white mist were two figures, both very familiar.

"Professor Dumbledore? Professor Snape?" he asked

"Obviously," said the sinister voice of Severus Snape.

"Harry, how good to see you again my boy."

"Good to see you too. What are you doing here? Thought you both were dead."

"We are Harry, but we come baring some news."

"What news?"

"You are not the only one." said Snape.

"Not the only what?"

"Potter. You are not the only Potter."

"I know. My mum and dad were-"

"You're not the only LIVING Potter!" shouted Snape.

"Wait, what?!" shouted Harry.

"Harry, what we are about to tell you is something James and Lily wanted hidden from you. They didn't want you knowing because you would probably be upset."

"Who is this other Potter?"

"Her name is Miranda. Miranda Jean Potter. She is your long lost sister."

"Sister?! I- you- what?!"

"It was a secret that haunted them both til their deaths." said Snape. "Lily told me along with Albus. We were the only two she trusted with it."

"Indeed Severus." said Dumbledore. "I wanted to tell you before I died, but was afraid you would've set out to find her instead of searching for the Horcruxes."

"Understandable," said Harry. "So where is she?"

"America."

"Why is she there? What happened?"

"Three years before you were born, they gave birth to Miranda, a girl with the same red hair as your mother and the same green eyes. She looked like Lily in every way possible. Then, one night, a dark figure came to Godric's Hollow and kidnapped her."

"Death Eater?"

"No one knows." said Snape. "No trace was ever found. They were devastated, but eventually tried again after failing to locate her. Thus, leading to you."

"But why was she kidnapped?"

"We've been trying to find out for many years. Albus' theory is that Voldemort thought Miranda was the child of the Prophecy and sent a thief to steal her to prevent it. Needless to say, she wasn't."

"So how do you know she's in America?"

"Before I died, one of my American friend informed me a family called the Clambergs had adopted a child many years ago with the same green eyes and Red hair. They named her Ashley." said Albus.

"You think they have her?"

"We believe so." said Snape. "She may not be of the most importance, but we believe they are the leaders of a new group of Dark Wizards called the Chaos Bringers."

"I've read about them in the Prophet. Suppose to be the American version of the Death Eaters." said Harry.

"Indeed," frowned Snape. "But they are far worse. Lord Clamberg is believed to have turned Miranda into one of his lackeys. Rumor is that he has turned her into a ruthless Dark Witch that will kill anyone who looks at her funny."

"I'll keep it in mind. But I can't just tell her I'm her brother! She'd just laugh in my face!"

"Agreed. Talk to Arthur and Molly. They know about it as well, but not as much. They have something that is sure to trigger something in her." said Albus.

"What is it?"

"A picture..." they both said as they drifted away.

"Wait! Come back! COME BACK!"

Harry yelled as he woke up at four in the morning, waking up Ginny and causing him to sweat heavily.

"Babe, what;s wrong? Nightmare?"

"No, no. It's.. umm..." he looked to his fiance. "I have a sister Ginny. A long lost sister."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Archives

-The Next Morning-

"You what?!" shouted Ron.

"I have a sister mate." said Harry.

"Wonder if she's hot- OW!" Hermione nudged her boyfriend in the side.

"Ronald! I'm right here!" she yelled

"Sorry Hermione." he quickly apologized.

Harry explained the dream to them, leading up to waking in a tub of sweat next to Ginny. Even Ron was intrigued by it all and remained silent the whole time. When he was finished, Ron and Hermione took it all in, trying to make something out of it. Ron didn't really have any questions since Snape and Dumbledore answered them pretty basically as Harry told it. Hermione, of course, had the first question.

"You think she knows about you? About her real parents?"

"I don't know much myself. Would the Ministry have archives about every witch and wizard born?" answered Harry.

"I believe they would, but Aurors aren't aloud in unless Kingsley approves."

"Well, I did kill Voldemort and save the Wizarding world, so I should be aloud in."

"Worth a shot mate." said Ron.

"Let's go!" shouted Ginny.

"Sorry Gin, you have to stay put."

"Ron!" shouted his hot headed sister. "I missed out on a lot of adventures that you three had and this is one I am NOT going to miss! I'm coming, right Harry?"

Harry smiled and nodded. One by one they used The Burrows fireplace and transported them to the Ministry of Magic, which was under new leadership and was far better than in the past. Harry had been made Head Auror by Kingsley, who was the Minister, and Ron was his(Harry) second-in-command. Hermione had begun a part of the Ministry dealing with the S.P.E.W. Idea she had back in Hogwarts. She was determined to end House Elf enslavement forever.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Archives, but someone was in their way: Zacharias Smith, a very rude and mean Hufflepuff.

"What do you all want?"

"I need to use the Archives. Someone I gotta look up." said Harry

"Do you have the permission of Minister Shacklebolt?"

"He's Harry Potter you git!" shouted Ron. "Since when does he need permission to do anything?"

"He may have killed You-Know-Who, but those times are over. No permission, no entry." Hermione had had enough.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she shouted, causing Smith to stand at attention, freeze, and fall flat on his back, unable to move. As they walked passed, Ron spit on him. "Git,"

Harry looked through so many files until he found 'Potter'. Needless to say, she wasn't in there. He scratched his head, wondering why she wasn't in the files. Ron advised that maybe she was under the Clamberg name since he learned that they don't register you until you're at least age five. Hermione, looking shocked, hurried over to her man and kissed him for his moment of genius.

As she backed away, Harry set off to the other end of the room, desperate to find the file. Ron yelled for him and said that the Archives keep track of what each person has done in their lives, so he'd have a lot of reading to do. He raced through the C section before finding the file he needed: Ashley Clamberg.

He got it, carried it to a table, set the lights on, and opened it. Her moving picture was quiet a shock. Her hair had been turned into a curly dark black color, erasing any trace of her original red hair. Ashley's (Miranda's) lips were colored purple and her expression was like seeing Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry noticed earrings in both of her ears. The shape resembled a C, meaning Clamberg. Ron and Hermione both looked at the picture and looked back at him.

"Not what I was picturing." said Ron.

"I agree." said Hermione. "She does look a lot like your mother Harry."

"But why did these 'people' do this to her?"

"Read on and maybe you'll find out."

He turned the page until he stared into the beginning paragraphs of when she was five:

_Ashley Clamberg, previously named Miranda Potter before adoption, was taken in by Henry and Stacy Clamberg after finding her at an orphanage as an infant. Police were unable to find out how the child got to St. Peters Orphanage in North Carolina. Clamberg Clan is suspected of being the ringleaders of the Chaos bringers, but no evidence has ever been found by the American Magical Government._

_ By age eight, young Ashley began using magic, a clear sign that she was a witch. Both Clambergs are magical, having graduated from Salem School of Magical Arts years and years before. At that time, they found out about where young Ashley came from and were determined to erase any track of her previous family. In doing so, they changed her hair and her personality. By age ten, she was depressed, always wanting power and seeking attention._

_ When she began her years at Salem, she was different from the other kids. No one talked to her, thus placing her in the American Slytherin House. Through her years, her adoptive parents taught her the Dark Arts, keeping her in line and informed about what they wanted for her. Years later when she graduated, the Ministry of Magic in Britain found that the Clambergs were indeed part of the Chaos Bringers, recruiting new members every year._

_ By the time Ashley became 21, she became a top ranking soldier in the Chaos Bringers. No one has ever caught her, but many say that she is ruthless, showing absolutely no mercy. When the family found out about Harry Potter killing Voldemort, they made sure that Ashley was no where for him to find her, even beyond the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. To this day, the family has been found to be hiding out in a mansion is Beverly Hills, California. They currently pose as a rich family investing in overseas fares._

"What the bloody hell did we just read?!" asked Ron.

"Apparently, the Clambergs have erased all traces of Harry's family from her life. How cruel!" said Hermione.

"But she has got to have wondered at least once!"

"Not if they never told her she was adopted." said Harry quietly. "I agree with Hermione. They were cruel to her, not saying anything. I could've been a fantastic brother hadn't it been for those damn Clambergs! Whats worse, these Clambergs are like the Voldemort of America! Damn them!" Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder as did Ron.

Ginny had been quiet the entire time, not wanting to interfere in any way. She was thinking about it all and ultimately decided on something.

"Why don't we go there then? Try and find her and get her to join us?" the three looked to her.

"Are you mad?!" yelled Ron. "What if these Chaos doers are exactley like the Death Eaters? I don't think they'll hand her over without a fight!"

"Ron's right. It would be stupid and suicidal! They have probably millions at their disposal."

"I agree with Ginny." said Harry. Ron and Hermione gave shocked looks. "I've always wanted a sister and this could be my chance to have a true sister, like a blood sister. I say let's go to America and find her!"

"When we do, what then?" asked Ron.

"Tell her who I am and have her come back to us."

"What if she doesn't believe you?" asked Hermione.

Harry managed to get a copy of the Archive information and slipped it into his pocket.

"We show her this, proof that she isn't what the Clambergs make her out to be. Who's with me?" Harry laid his hand out and Ginny placed hers on top. Ron was skeptical, but eventually joined in. Hermione looked at them before giving in.

"Let's go on another adventure!" she cheered.

"So, what first Harry?" asked Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Truth

When the four got back to The Burrow, Mr. Weasley had just gotten home. He was wooing Mrs. Weasley into making some steak for dinner, which he had been craving for a few weeks. Harry stepped into the kitchen with a most serious look on his face. Both parents looked at him with worry. He sat them down and began explaining about the dream and what he found in the Archives.

"So you now know." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes. Can you guys explain further?" said Harry.

"Well," began Mr. Weasley. "When Dumbledore came to us about your sister, we could hardly believe it. He told us to never tell you. We kept it from you for years, but I guess the cat is out of the bag, as the Muggles say."

"What can you tell us about the American Ministry?"

"It is far stricter than ours. Dumbledore went over there on many occasions and never returned empty handed. He would often tell the Order about their rules and such. The clearance over there is mad though. You have to have a card among other things just to enter the place."

"Do they know about Miranda being Ashley?"

"I highly doubt it. They don't pay attention to their witches and wizards unless there is a murder."

"What about the Clambergs? What do you know about them?"

"Possibly one of the most feared Wizarding families in the world. They are like the mobsters of this time. You don't cross them unless you want to be killed."

"Guess Miranda was just unlucky." said Ron.

"I agree," said Hermione. "It wasn't her fault she got picked to live with them. From what we read, they were cruel to her. She could've been a smart and happy witch hadn't it been for them."

"True," said Mrs. Weasley. "But Harry, I hope you and your friends are NOT going to find her?"

"We are." said Harry. "I've always wanted a sister and I will do what I must to get her back with us. I want to give her the life she missed out on. But I can't understand why she was taken as a baby."

"Maybe it was about the Prophecy?" suggested Ginny. They looked at her with confusion. "Think about it. It was told that Harry's parents would have a child that would destroy Voldemort. Maybe the kidnappers thought it was Miranda. So, maybe they took her to prevent it from happening."

"Ginny has a point." said Harry. "Maybe that is the reason. We won't know just sitting here. We're gonna take a vacation from our jobs, get tickets, and board a plan to Beverly Hills, California."

Mrs. Weasley got up and went to a kitchen drawer. She pulled out a picture and handed it to Harry. It showed James, Lily, and a small red haired baby in Lily's arms. They were smiling and joyful. That was something Ashley (Miranda) was missing out on. Ginny saw a tear come to Harry's eyes, a clear sign that he feared the worst for his sister. Harry tucked it into his pocket and thanked the parents for their help.

"Harry, I have a source over there. Miles Smith, a well respected politician and one of the American Government of Magic's leading men. Mention my name and he's sure to assist you in any way he can."

"I will Mr. Weasley." said Harry.

"You four be careful. If you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to call us." said Mrs. Weasley.

"You guys have a working phone?"

"I had to fiddle with it, but I got it working. I still don't understand why some woman comes on and says I dialed the wrong number..." Harry was about to correct him on it, but stopped himself. He knew it would be an hour long discussion and he had no time for that. He, along with the other three, hugged them tightly before saying good-bye.

They Disapparated away and were suddenly in front of Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. Stepping inside, they all agreed that they would go into their own vaults and get some English money that Harry had them store just in case. Approaching the front desk, they encountered an elderly Goblin.

"We wish to enter our vaults." said Ginny. The Goblin looked down from his podium and looked at them.

"Ah... Harry Potter and friends. You may be famous to the world of Wizards and all magical creatures, but that will not mean I won't be harsh on you."

"I understand Goblin."

"Fugruk. My name is Fugruk."

"I understand Fugruk. Can we enter our vaults?"

"Key?" the four showed him their keys. "Okay then. Follow me Harry Potter and friends."

Minutes later, they were riding on the cart, headed for Harry's fault. Along the way, he asked about replacing the dragon that they willingly set loose years ago. Fugruk informed them that they no longer use dragons since their security is far better than the times of Voldemort. Ron smirked at this as did Hermione. Before long, they arrived at Harry's vault. They all got off and the goblin unlocked the vault, revealing a mass inheritance from his parents.

"It's amazing Harry." said Ginny as she grabbed his arm.

"It's ours now Gin." she smiled at him and gave him a small kiss. Afterward, Harry went in and got enough money for him and Ginny.

Getting out, Fugruk closed the door and they all returned to the cart. In minutes, they visited the Weasley vault and Hermione's. When their money was retrieved, they returned to the world above and were satisfied. Outside of the Wizard bank, Harry ran into an old friend. His massive size was but a fluke compared to his personality.

"'Ello 'Arry!"

"Hagrid!" he shouted, rushing forward to hug his long time friend. "How have you been?"

"Been al'right. Still workin at Hogwarts. Me lessons are far betta now that McGonagall is Headmistress."

"How is she anyway?"

"Fine. Still the same as when she was a teacher."

"Who has taken over the teaching roles?"

"A young witch, I believe her name is Cho Chang, is the new Transfiguration teacher."

"Oh," Harry gulped at the thought of his ex girlfriend teaching there."

"Yea', and Jeremy Hall from America teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That's cool."

"And Neville is the only one wanting to be Herbology teacher. McGonagall says he can have the job when Sprout retires."

"That's good. We are on our way to America."

"America? Why in blazes are ya goin there?"

"Apparently, I have a sister."

"WHAT?!" shouted Hagrid.

"Yeah, Miranda Potter. Although, her name was changed, but we know where to look. She resides with the Clambergs."

"They be a mean ol' bunch, the Clambergs."

"You know anything about them?"

"I used to be friends with Lord Clamberg. That was until he stabbed me in the back and made it forbidden for half-giants like me to live in America."

"That's cruel!" said Hermione.

"It was. I still haven't gotten over it. Oh well, I gotta go. Got some errands to run for Professor Sprout, who is getting up in her years. See ya" he waved good-bye as did Harry and his friends.

Recovering from seeing Hagrid after five years, the four Disapparated away and landed in an alleyway, a few blocks from the London Airport. They made sure the looked presentable to the Muggle people, stowing their wands away in a way that would make the security not question them. Getting their acts together, they had money on hand and nothing suspicious about them, so they began walking to the airport, off on another adventure.


End file.
